


Estuary

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon helps tie Link’s hair.





	Estuary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t often that Sidon catches his hero idle; usually, Link’s busy running to and fro, wielding an axe here and a sword there, new armour always in tow. So it catches him by surprise when he finds, during his mid-morning swim, Link perched on the grassy shore, fixated solely on his hair.

Sidon stops where he is, the customary greeting frozen on his tongue. He’s loud by nature and prone to shouting Link encouragement from afar, but something about the gentle scene holds him at bay. Bent over the water, Link has his golden strands held at the back of his head, being gathered by both hands, the little band that usually holds it together caught in his mouth. He examines his own reflection in the water, tilting his head first one way, then the other, presumably to see how evenly he’s done it. Keeping one hand to hold the pony-tail up—a phrase Sidon only recently learned from a passing Hylian trader—Link reaches around for his band, then attempts to tie his hair in place. Sidon watches, mesmerized, as he loops around it several times.

Then he bends closer to the water, scrutinizing himself, and finally makes a frustrated sigh and pulls it loose again, fingers frantically combing back the mess that follows. 

As his beloved Link is clearly in grave need of assistance, Sidon finally shouts, “Hey! Master Link!” He shoots one hand out of the water to wave emphatically, and with a sudden start, Link wrenches up to look at him. The surprise in Link’s blue eyes is palpable, the blush that swiftly follows entirely enchanting. Sidon wades closer, calling, “Allow me to help! I assume you are having trouble seeing the back of your own head. While I confess to have no experience with Hylian hair, I’m most willing to try.”

At first, Link only blushes deeper, then finally nods and holds out the elastic. Sidon climbs up onto the little cliff Link’s chosen. Being particularly careful not to wet Link through, Sidon positions himself behind Link, a trail of soaked grass left in his wake. 

Link’s hair is somehow neatly trimmed, delicate, and beautiful; it gleams in the early sun, perfectly matching the rest of his dazzling appearance, and Sidon feels a strange wave of honour doing this. A second later, he worries—he lifts his hands to weave through Link’s hair, but he finds his own fingers massive in comparison, and he feels clumsy in a way he never has before. Then he realizes that he’s dripping right through Link’s hair down the back of Link’s slender neck, and he wrenches his hands away while Link shivers and shifts.

Link glances innocently over his shoulder, and Sidon can only hope his embarrassment isn’t plain across his face. He’s normally so composed, but Link seems to have a way of breaking that down like no one else. Clearing his throat importantly, Sidon shakes the remaining water off his hands and tries again.

Almost instantly, Link’s trim fingers come to join him, sliding silkily along his own flesh to guide him into place. Sidon experiences a strange sense of warmth at each tiny point of contact but tries to focus anyway, following Link’s guidance to draw Link’s hair back into place. 

Link hands him the band, and he stretches it open on two fingers—unable to fit more than that—and pulls it over Link’s hair, careful not to tug Link’s scalp. He has to revert to one finger for the second loop, and then Link takes over, and Sidon begrudgingly pulls his hands away. 

Link, restored to his former glory that was never really marred in the first place, turns slowly around. He reaches back to feel Sidon’s work, and he gives Sidon a wide, wondrous smile that makes Sidon’s stomach feel like he’s swallowed one too many fish.

Then Link lifts up on his knees to lightly peck Sidon’s cheek, and it’s all Sidon can do to stay upright. 

Link nods his thanks and rises to his feet, patting off his trousers. With a little wave, he rushes off, likely back to his grand adventures full of far more important things than the quiet moment they just shared.

Sidon quickly regains himself and shouts after, “Good luck, Link! You are the greatest of Hylians and my most treasured friend _for all of time_!”


End file.
